Harper Finkle
This page is about the present Harper. For information on the future Harper, see Future Harper. Harper Anne Finkle is Alex's best friend, who has an obvious crush on Justin. She enjoys making her own clothes, even if she's the only one who thinks they look great, no one has ever really told her that her designs are terrible just to humilate her. She thinks like an individual rather than choosing to be the same as everyone else. At first, she didn't know the Russo's were wizards until Harper Knows when Alex finally told her because she felt guilty for not telling the truth to her best friend. This was also the first time Harper experienced the use of magic when Alex gave her a charmed costume with super powers. She is often paranoid of Alex's schemes, especially after she finds out about magic, but reluctantly gets involved anyway. Despite Alex's controlling and manipulative behavior, Harper always sees the good side in Alex and is willing to to be accepting of her in sake of their friendship. She has known Alex since kindergarden and always there when Alex needs support. Harper wears weird clothes all the time. Most of her outfits are "food themed", such as in "New Employee" where she wore a shirt with a sandwich on it with french fry earrings, or in "Credit Check", where she was dressed like a cupcake. In Racing, she dresses up as a race car. Harper also creates home-made jewelery as seen in Art Museum Piece, when she starts a booth selling her necklaces made of macaroni, glitter, and knobs from Alex's room. The appearance of the jewelry looks as if they're trash, which was mistaken by many people. Other than herself, Mona Lisa (who had been brought to life) was the only one who actually appreciated and liked Harper's jewelry. Harper has an obsessive crush on Alex's brother Justin, though he doesn't return her feelings; except for episodes "Baby Cupid", due to getting shot with Cupid's Arrow. She enjoyed the affects of the arrow at first, but soon got annoyed by all the attention Justin was giving her. In season 3 it's clear that Harper is still interested in Justin, but since he is dating Juliet she tries to convince herself and others that her and Justin's relationship is off and on, and right now they're on a break so that's why he's with Juliet. It is unknown whether Harper likes Juliet or not, though it is noted in "Chronicles of Moises: Voice of Reason Part 1" that she, along with Alex, is friends with Juliet. In "First Kiss", it is clear that she hated his girlfriend Miranda. Harper becomes good friends with Justin however, where she and Justin bond over an interest in silent movies in the episode "Justin's New Girlfriend", which Alex tried to sabotage but then became accepting. As long as Harper doesn't acted too obsessed with him, Justin finds her fun to hang out with. In "Wizards and Vampires vs. Zombies", it's revealed that Harper also has a crush on Zeke Beakerman, to which they go to Zombie Prom together. Although never seen, there are a lot of references that say she comes from a dysfunctional family. Her parents apparently don't get along and are in therapy. In "Wizards vs. Vampires: Tastey Bites", when Alex is so fed with her family's new healthy living, she says "I'm so desperate, I'm thinking about going to Harper's house", meaning that Harper's house is wild. In "Alex Does Good", Harper blurts out "It's about time I got some appreciation Mom!", claiming that her mom doesn't appreciate her. Harper moves in with Alex and the Russos in Season three, most likely because of her home. (well, that and because her dad got transferred to Pittsburgh and Harper didn't want to leave Alex). In the episode "Future Harper", it's revealed that Harper becomes a famous author, who writes books based off of the Russo's wizard adventures, and writes under the name H.J. Darling. Alex, Justin, and Max find this out when they go to confront the author of the books that mysteriously mimic their lives. As the older Harper (Rachel Dratch) tells them, she writes her books in the present day because in the future, all mortals know about magic, and books about wizards aren't as interesting to read in that time period. She doesn't tell the Russo kids who it was that revealed the existence of wizards, other than it happens to be one of the three. It's unkwnown if she ever married a someone with the last name Darling, or if she just uses the name H.J. Darling as way to keep her identity safe in the present day. One assumption is that it is a combonation of Harper (H) Justin (J) Darling (maybe focusing on her crush for Justin.) In season three it is revealed that Harper is a cheerleader. Justin Harper Justin, and Harper have shown to have things in common like their shared love of Silent Movies. and it is also hinted that there might be a relationship between these two, like in the episode 'Retest Justin is compared to Jerry, and Harper is compared to Theresa leading many Justin+Harper fans to believe they may end up together ' Category:Characters Category:Relationships